


Best Served With A Smile

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Jean's dad is homophobic, M/M, gay lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: Marco must have been new, it was obvious, Jean had never seen someone so energetic this early in the morning without getting their order first. Marco had ordered an elaborate drink with four shots of espresso, they have a limit of three but how could he say no to that smile? Honestly you can’t hold it against him, that guy is contagious.





	Best Served With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songbird4055](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird4055/gifts).

> This is a long time coming but it's finally here. Also sorry, it's probably gonna be supes cringe. Like this note but worse.

The bell sounded from above the door alerting Jean to a customer. Jean stepped out from the supply closet and dusted his hands on his apron.   
"What can I get for you?" He asked without looking up. The customer rattled off a long and complicated order, Jean sighed, he hated special orders, he doesn't understand what's wrong with a regular coffee. "I'll get right on that," Jean said not bothering to sound cheery. Jean started to make the annoying order when he heard... was that humming? "Your drink will be ready in a few minutes," Jean said feeling agitated. The guy just said "okay, thanks," and began humming again, didn't bother going to sit down in the waiting area. There's no rules that says 'You cannot stand at the counter while the barista makes your complicated and annoying drink' but Jean was getting more and more irritated. Jean is fed up, he's ready to tear this guy a new one, he opens his mouth scowl in place, looks up and his words die on his tongue.  
The guy has a weird expression and Jean realizes he was starring, his mouth hanging open. Jean clears his throat and looks away. "Can I get a name for you drink?" Jean asks busying himself with the foam machine. "Marco and you're Jean," He says sweetly, he must have read Jean's name tag but his smile has returned. For some reason that makes Jean smile. Jean finishes up Marco's order and hands it to him. Marco reaches into his bag to get his wallet, "How much?" he asks.   
Jean just waves him off and gives him a smile, 'maybe I'm coming down with something?' Jean thinks, he is never this nice especially at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I know, I'm sorry!!! I will write more.  
Thanks for reading!  
Feedback appreciated.  
Anything I can do to improve??


End file.
